The Prank phone call saga
by Leriku
Summary: The senshi try their hands at prank phone calling!
1. Default Chapter

The prank phone calls saga. Part one written by Randi (as in me.) 

I'm using the Mixx Dubbed names just because I like those better.

Muh ha ha ha ha!

Mina is sitting on the couch with her feet up in the air and her head near the floor. Lita is standing near by looking just as bored. Amy is sitting on a chair reading a very-long-must-have-ten-thousand-pages-in-it book. Raye is sitting next to the phone.

It's raining outside and Mina is making a spit bubble.

"What?" 

All the sudden the phone rings really loudly breaking Lita's concentration and causing her to jump up into the air.

Mina gives her a weird look, pops her spit bubble and grabs the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mina we're so bored."

"Rini? Where are you?"

"I'm over at Hotaru's…"

Now is the time that Miss Minako gets her wonderfully great idea.

"So is it just you and Hotaru who are bored or you and Hotaru and Haruka and Michiru and Setsuna who are bored?"

"Hold on let me ask." Rini puts the phone on hold while she runs off.

Mina puts down the phone and resumes her position.

Rini comes back to the phone.

"Mina?" She calls. "Mina? Mina? MINAKO WHERE ARE YOU?" Rini screams into the phone.

In the den Michiru drops her paintbrush and runs in to the room.

"Oops I'm sorry." 

"No it's all right." Michiru gives her a smile and goes back to her painting. She comes in a little while later… "Here why don't we just hang up the phone and- "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO Michiru-mama don't hang up the phone we're so bored." Hotaru screams, 

In the garage Haruka drops the tool she was using to work on one of her many cars with and runs into the room.

"I'm sorry…"

"No it's all right Hotaru-chan." 

"We where bored so…"

All the sudden the phone rings. Rini puts the phone on speaker.

"Hi…this is Mina…we got disconnected…"

"You mean you hung on them."

"Raye you're a brat. I didn't mean to."

All the sudden (again) there are a couple of very loud squeaks. And you can hear in the back ground: 

"Ow…Lita you pinch too hard…"

"What they are saying is would you like to come over to my apartment and watch a movie and have some popcorn?"

They all nod and hang the phone up. Lita, Raye and Amy assume that they are coming. Mina how ever is not sure…so they give the phone to her. 

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd back at the outer's place:

"Hotaru could you go get Setsuna please?" Haruka says in her 'fatherly' voice.

Hotaru runs around for a little while looking for her third mother, but then gets tired and has to stop.

Michiru and Rini continue looking for Setsuna. They can't find her.

"She's gone." Michiru sums up.

"She's been kidnapped." Rini gasps.

"That's it…I'm calling the cops." 

Setsuna who was behind them all the time except she didn't say anything sweatdrops. They turn around…pretend like they where joking and all head out to the garage…which is huge and filled with thousand and thousand of millions of trillions of cars.

Haruka looks at a very large key holder and picks a set of keys.

About an hour later she finally finds which car that particular set goes to.

" I thought you had them memorized." Setsuna says in her 'your-setting-a-bad-example-for-your-daughter-don't-be-such-a-bum-you-bum' voice.

"I did but I had to rotate the tires which sets everything off."

"Ahh…"

So they drive and drive and drive and drive a while longer and now their there.

Hotaru hops out.

Michiru hops out.

Haruka hops out.

Setsuna hops out.

Rini tries to hop out but she gets tangled in the seat belts.

Setsuna helps her get out of the huge pile of seat belts.

They all get into the elevator and go to room 201.

Haruka knocks on the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Come on in." Lita chirped and pulled all five of them inside her beautiful apartment. Mina is sitting on the couch upside down. She's holding the phone to her ear and talking. Amy is still sitting on a chair reading her very-long-must-have-ten-thousand-pages-in-it book

_"The number that you have reached is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again. The number you have reached is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again. The number you have reached is no longer in service. Please hang up an -" _

"Let's see I have soda pop in the cooler…I have pop corn on the coffee table…I got all sorts of different cand-"

All the sudden a lightning bolt hits the ground. Rini screams and runs behind the couch.

Mina falls over, the others seem unfazed, especially Amy who just flips a page and then the lights go out. Lita flips the TV remote out.

She tries to turn on the TV but it's a complete black out and the TV has no power.

"So…Now what are we going to do?" Raye asks.

An evil smile crosses Mina's face.

"Let's make prank phone calls."

Meanwhile Darien is sitting inside his nice little apartment. The phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi is your phone working?" Raye squeaks. 

"Well I couldn't be talking to you if it wheren't." 

"_Damn I goof…I mean damn your smart_" There is loud laughter in the back ground.

"Who is this?"

"_Oh no one you know…_" More laughter.

"Well then Could you please leave me alon-" There is a loud clicking noise as Raye hangs up.

"You goofed up." Rini says.

"Yeah…"


	2. Part 2

The park phone call saga part two:

Written by Randi 

Everyone looked very board as they sat on the floor. Haruka was making their second prank phone call to Darien and it wasn't working too well.

"Hello."  
"Hi."

"Who is this?"

Haruka gives everyone a flustered look.

Amy takes about a piece of paper and in her wonderful hand writing she neatly prints out something for Haruka to say with out even looking up from her book.

Haruka takes the paper gasps, squints her eyes and then chuckles.

"I'm from the repossession depo and we have repossessed your car due to the fact that you have not been paying for it…"

****

"OH MY GOD! NO DON'T TAKE MY CAR! I LOVE MY CAR! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY CAR! I EVEN GAVE HER A NAME! OH GOOD GOD-"

"What did you name the car?"

"Huh?"

"What did you name the car we repossessed?"

"Emily."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you, I love my car very much."

"What kind of car is it?"

"A very speedy car."

"Oh…"

"Yes it can go over 300 miles per hour…although since I drive like a Old lady it's only gone up to 50."

"Too bad we repossessed it and you'll never see it again huh?"

"What?"

"Goodbye looser." Haruka said hanging up the phone. 

Lita was giggling. Michiru and Setsuna where trying hard not to laugh as they gave Hotaru a look that said: If-I-ever-find-out-that-you-did-what-Ruka-just-did-I-will-ground-you-so-don't-do-it-ok?-OK! Raye was doubled over with laughter, and Mina was pouring Nigh-quill into the soda to see what a pretty color it would make, and Amy was reading.

Hotaru smiled at everyone.

"Michiru-mama may I have a drink of Soda-pop please?"

"Yes you may Hotaru-chan." She said taking the soda pop and pouring it into a plastic purple cup.

"Thank you Michiru-mama."

"Your welcome Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru smiled and took a sip.

Five minutes LATER

Lita picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"How may I help you?"

"Umm I was wondering if you delivered?"

"Yes we deliver to several locations inclu-"

"GOOD FOR YOU LOOSER!"

Lita hangs up.

"I am thirsty, Hotaru-chan could you pour me a drink please?"

Hotaru turns around from staring at the wall and grins.

"SURE"

Hotaru picks up a cup and starts pouring Lita a drink.

"Haruka-papa?" Hotaru sniffs "Do you know whose name that sounds like?"

"Whose?"

"No ones."

"Nani?"

"Your name doesn't sound like anyone else's name Haruka papa."

"Oh."

"Except your last name sounds like Raye-Chan's last name…just a little."

"No it doesn't."

"Oh sure it does."

"No it doesn't…"

"It does too."

"Hotaru-chan your spilling the drink…" Haruka says taking the pop away from her daughter. 

Diana looks over at the miniature flood and realizes she's soaked and starts meowing pitifully. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY CAT!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY DAUGHTER!" Luna and Artimis scream.

"Oh…I'm sorry Rini. I didn't mean to." Hotaru yawns and falls asleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY DAUGHTER!" The three outers scream

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY COFFEE TABLE!"

The other people raise an eyebrow at Lita and ignore her.

Haruka puts Hotaru on the couch after Amy tells them that she's just asleep.

"I think that we need to give her a bath." Michiru says standing away from the little soaked cursing kitten.

"That's a good idea." Setsuna says.

There is silence.

More silence.

"Well who wants to give her the bath?"

More silence

Amy walks behind Minako and says: 

"I want to give her a bath." In Mina's voice.

"Ok. Then Mina is giving her a bath." Raye says in her happy voice.

"Hey!" 

Amy snickers evilly and goes back to her book.

"Ok kitty…nice kitty…come here Diana…Ow…Diana I'm your friend remember? You do rememb-OW! Diana I didn't pour the pop on y-OWW! Diana stop that! I didn't do anything to you…"

Diana stopped scratching her for a minute to think about this and Mina snatches her up and drops her in the tub.

Minako didn't realize how ever that there was not water in the tub and the cat could not get clean that way with out any water.

She takes her out of the tub and dries her off so the soda pop has died her gray fur orange.

"There we go. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I'm orange."

"Yes because your father has white hair and your mother has black hair, and black and white make orange."

"No they don't."

Mina raised an eyebrow.

In the other Room the lights had come on and everyone had started watching the movie.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY DIANA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! YOUR DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME! HERE JUST HOLD STILL–OWW…DON'T SCRACH ME! I SAID I WAS SORRY WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?"

Lita looking very annoyed got up walked to the bathroom, shut the door, and walked back to the living room where they where watching the movie.

"OWWWW STOP IT! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING…I TAKE IT BACK. HEY-"

Haruka who had the remote turned the volume up a little.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SIT ON THE COFFEE TABLE!"

Setsuna stood up took the remote from Haruka and turned the volume up a little more.

"OWWWWWWWWW I THOUGH I WAS YOU'RE FRIEND!"

Ten minutes later.

Diana came out of the bathroom soaking wet with an orange tint.

"Oh Diana-chan you look so pretty." Miss Hino said smiling to the kitten.

"Thank you Raye-chan!" Diana said purring. "What movie are we watching?"

"You've got mail…"

END OF PART TWO  
I ALREADY HAVE IDEAS FOR PART THREE!


End file.
